


"Everything has to be Okay"

by Daisy_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Relationship, Full Moon, Gay Sirius Black, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: He knew one moon the damage would be too bad to carry on, but he didn’t want it to be this moon. Why did it have to be this moon? He and Sirius had been dating for only 4 months. He had Sirius now, he was happy, why did this have to happen now? He felt like he should’ve let go by now like he’d been lying there on the Shrieking Shack floor for long enough to kill him. But something, no, someone was keeping him tied down to the earth.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	"Everything has to be Okay"

His entire body felt heavy. He wasn’t sure if his eyes would even open. All his bones felt broken, he felt white-hot pain across his abdomen and face. He knew one moon the damage would be too bad to carry on, but he didn’t want it to be this moon. Why did it have to be this moon? He and Sirius had been dating for only 4 months. He had Sirius now, he was happy, why did this have to happen now? He felt like he should’ve let go by now, like he’d been lying there on the Shrieking Shack floor for long enough to kill him. But something, no, someone was keeping him tied down to the earth. 

“Raparifors.” A husky voice muttered the healing spell, and for a moment the heat at his abdomen left. “Dammit!” The voice said again. The heat came back. It took alot of force but Remus managed to get his eyelids open. “Raparifors.” He saw a large gash across his entire stomach repair itself, then re-open moments later. “Dammit! Why won’t you heal!” The voice sounded pained. Then he realized who the voice belonged to. It was Sirius. Sirius was there, healing him. 

It took a lot of focus but he managed to turn his head enough to see Sirius. “Sirius-” He said, his voice so quiet he didn't think Sirius would hear it. Sirius, who was kneeling behind him, immediately looked away from the wound he was trying to heal and met Remus’ eyes. Sirius had an expression that Remus never wanted to see again. His eyes were wide, and all the colour had left his face, and his mouth was open letting out small & fast breaths. He looked scared.

“It’ll be okay, Moony. Everything is going to be okay. I’m healing you up right now.” Sirius said, so fast, as if waiting for Remus to no longer be able to hear him at any minute. 

“Where are James and Peter?” Even such a short sentence was a struggle to get out.

“They went to go get Madam Pomfrey. Everything is going to be okay Moons, they’ll be here any minute.” Sirius said, still failing to close the wound that Remus was bleeding out of. “Everything has to be okay…” Sirius was muttering between his failing healing charms.

“S’no use-” Remus muttered, his head feeling heavy. He couldn't keep it up anymore.

“No, no!” Sirius reached forward and cupped Remus' face in his hands. “Stay looking at me, Moons. Stay awake, please.” Sirius looked & sounded so scared, it was terrifying. Remus’ eyelids were getting heavy, he couldn’t keep them open. 

“I’m...so cold-” He managed to get out, no louder than a whisper. 

“Here, here.” Sirius quickly took off his leather jacket, and draped it over Remus’ broken body. “Everything’s going to be okay, Moony. Just stay awake a little longer. Stay with me.” 

Sirius was back to holding Remus’ face. “You can’t leave me Remus. I love you too much.” Sirius said, sounding so pained. If Remus was in a better place, he would’ve realized that was the first time Sirius ever said that.

“I...love you...to.” Remus managed to say, before the world went dark.

****

Remus’ eyes closed. “No, Moony, wake up, please.” Sirius begged, but Remus’ eyes weren't opening. He pressed a shaking hand to Remus’ pulse point. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the weakest pulse. At least he was still holding on. He tried, and tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of the open tear on Remus’ stomach, but it wouldn’t heal. Nothing worked.

“Please stay with me. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He said loud and clear, hoping Remus would hear it. “I love you so much. Please don’t leave me.” Sirius was crying now, holding onto Remus’ body. His tears mixed with the blood on Remus’ face and on his own hands. 

It felt like hours he was sitting there holding Remus, but it was only seconds, when he heard footsteps rushing through the tunnel to the shrieking shack. “Hurry! Hurry! Please!” He shouted in the direction of the tunnel, not moving an inch from Remus’ side. “They’re coming, Moony, everything’s going to be okay.” He said, confirming there was still a pulse.

Madam Pomfrey came barreling into the room, wand at the ready. She pushed Sirius out of the way, and got too work on Remus. Sirius watched her from across the room, curled up on the floor, James next to him, rubbing comforting circles on his back. He felt like he was holding his breath for hours, but eventually Madam Pomfrey managed to get the cuts closed for long enough to transport a still unconscious Remus to the castle.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Sirius asked in a small voice, a few stray tears running down his cheeks. Madam Pomfrey gave the smallest nod, then continued onto the castle with Remus’ unconscious form. 

“Everything’ll be okay, Padfoot.” James said, both of them still standing in the shrieking shack tunnel, watching Madam Pomfery leave with Remus. “Moony’s the strongest person we know, it’ll take a lot more than this to bring him down.” Sirius hoped James was right. Everything has to be okay.


End file.
